Once upon a windowsill
by Cheshire-Poison
Summary: A you&Jack fic! One night, you meet Jack Sparrow who then manages to save you from the grasps of hell. I know, sounds old and done, but I promise to make it unique! [Complete!]
1. The Bar

A/N: Hi, to get the disclaimer stuff outta the way, I (sob) do not own PotC, even though I've wished really, REALLY hard, Disney does. There, you can't sue me, na na na na na!

Lawyer that follows writers around: Fine! (stomps off)

A/N: Boo! Anyways, this is a you&Jack fic, I hope you enjoy it! R&R, if you'd like.

*~*~*

You stride along the pub's wooden floor and hear your heals click lightly. An ugly man whistles as you walk by and you flash him an evil glare. You place the pints of rum you had been carrying on table four and head back to the bar. Joe places another order down and you take it to table nineteen.

"'ello luv" the man sitting at the table greets you. You look up from your order sheet and gasp inwardly. This man, is, is the best looking man you've ever seen and you've seen plenty. His dark chocolate eyes, rimmed with kohl, stare at you deeply. You notice his hair, which is in dreadlocks and hung with different coloured beads and little silver, gold, and bronze trinkets. You hadn't even known his name yet and were already interested. His eyes lingered over your slim body and you were instantly thrown back to reality.

"Hello" you reply nervously, not sure if he's completely innocent or looking for something, ahem, more.

"I be *Captain* Jack Sparrow," he says, emphasizing the Captain part, "And ye might be?"

"Hello, *Captain*," you mock and finish your order sheet, "I'm (you)."

He smiles slyly as you walk away.

A few hours later the bartender, Joe who was a good friend of yours, begins to empty the bar. Jack is among the last to leave.

"I'll be seein' ye soon, lass, I hope," he says and tips his hat to you. You watch him walk away and notice his very swayed way of walking. You can't help but wonder if you'll really ever see him again.

*~*~*

A/n: Sorry, this chapter is reallllllllly short, but I'd really like to know what ya'll out there think and if I should continue.


	2. In Annamaria's eyes

A/n: Blah, again with the disclaimer, ah, I don't own PotC, only the DVD which I have to share with my annoying little bro. Disney owns it, oh poo. I can dream though.

*~*~*

The next night, you were disappointed to see that Jack did not come in again. He must have known you would be working again tonight. You had told him your real name, which was a lot more than men who came in here got. You decide to take some time off and storm outside, yelling to Joe something about "cooling off" and ignore the men's sneers and rude comments. He shakes his head as you disappear. 

"Women" he whispers under his breath and continues to work.

You walk sturdily down the Tortuga roads and your brown hair flips in the wind. Damn pirates. Stupid captain and his stupid hair and stupid gold teeth and piercing stare…… You sigh and continue down a dark alleyway you had just entered.

"Hey, sugar, feel like coming to me room?" a disgusting man calls to you from a ledge facing the docks.

"Hell no!" you call back and race further away from the man. The man begins to chase after you and lunges at your hand made skirt. You manage to avoid the grasp and notice more men chasing you. Your fight-or-flight reflex kicks into overdrive and you take longer strides. The adrenaline races through your body but your feet can't seem to run fast enough. A hand grabs the end off your dress and trips you up. You scream as the rest of the men pull you away.

*~*~*

"Aye! What ye be doin' with that lass?!" you hear someone yell as the men roughly drag you. Kicking and screaming all the way. You look for where the voice came from and see a little movement in a corner. The mystery man steps out of the darkness and you recognize the well-toned chest and well worn clothes.

"Jack!!!" you scream helplessly. 

One of the men covers your mouth. Jack runs up to you and punches a man dragging you. The man falls to the ground and you bite another man's hand. The yelps and lets go. You kick the last man hard with your heel and fall to the ground on your ankle. Jack helps you up and you wince as your ankle twists in such a way it shouldn't. He examines your ankle. You wince and he frowns slightly.

"Ye better be comin' to me ship, luv. Ye look badly hurt" he says sympathetically. You whine a bit as he picks you up, saying you'll be perfectly fine, and still feeling a bit angry over the bar incident but when he smiles you give up. You wrap your arms happily around his neck and lay your head onto his shoulder. He smiles and you soak in his scent. He smells of rum and the salty ocean. And power. You sigh.

*~*~*

Jack stops in front of a large, dark ship.

"Is this your ship?" you wonder out loud. He smiles. He's been doing that a lot lately. In fact, every time he thought of you. 

"Me ship, the Black Pearl," he says proudly and you feel his chest puff out a bit. You smile over his love for a boat. But this isn't just any boat. It's the Black Pearl.

He brings you on board and you're greeted by a plump man with long sideburns and dressed rather sloppily. Jack introduces you.

"Hello," he nods to you "And Welcome, to the Black Pearl." 

He waves his arm to indicate the whole ship. The sails are black and filled with holes. The crew is doing well, crew work, and the mast is raised. You look around and realize Jack is waiting to hear your reaction.

"Impressive" you say subtly and look into those eyes. They smile and you melt.

"Glad ye think so" he responds and carries you across the dock. Along the way, you lock eyes with a slim womanly figure with dark skin and dark eyes. They stare at you hauntingly. Almost like they're dead, you think to yourself and realize you've entered Jack's cabin.

*~*~*

A/n: I just had to end it here. What do you think? What's going on with Anna-Maria? Maybe something to do with Barbossa? Don't worry, he's definitely dead. Read on!


	3. A fight, a cabin, you, and Jack

A/n: Wow!!!! Thanks sooooooo much, all of you! I am so grateful that ya'll want me to continue cause I would have never been able to give it up! I love this story! And Jack, sigh…

Lawyer: (poke)

Author: DON'T TOUCH ME! I SWEAR IF YOU-

Lawyer: Disclaimer.

Author: DISCLAIMER??!! Oh. (looks sheepish) Sorry.

Lawyer: Na na na na na!

Author: Oh, that's REAL professional. (rolls eyes) Bah, I don't own anything to do with PotC. Now, I'll be leaving to weep over this fact. (walks off)

Author's alter-ego: Oh well.

*~*~*

Jack places you on the bed in the corner, which you assume is his. You watch Jack remove his thick jacket and place it on a deep oak coloured chair. He turns around and kneels down beside you.

"I hope I'm not inconveniencing you in any way, Jack, if I'm in the way, I'll gladly go back to the bar," you gulp and hope he doesn't dump you with no where to go and a hurt ankle. He rubs his hands together quickly.

"No, luv, it's no problem fer ye to be stayin' on me ship," you sigh a breath of relief "but all yer girl…um, things…ye'll have to talk to Anna-Maria for that," he finishes. 

"Oh, you are absolutely sure?" you ask hesitantly. He smiles and pulls a strand of loose hair out of your eyes.

"I'm sure, not stop talkin' like some proper broad, yer with Captain Jack Sparrow now," he reassures you. You smile and feel comforted.

"Where are you goin' ta sleep?" you ask, dropping the fake accent. You'd only used it as a ruse against the men in the bars so if they ever recognized you as the one who had jipped them of their money you could just play the 'I'm smart and proper and don't associate with scum like you' card. Bang, you were off the hook.

"I'll find some space" Jack responds. You sigh and watch him leave, on his way, blowing out the candles that were suspended in copper holders beside the doorway. He smiles one last time and closes the double doors.

*~*~*

Mr. Gibbs listened to the heavy footsteps walking across the deck carefully and heard the latch unlock above his head. Jack stepped down the make-shift ladder.

"Ah, Captain, given up yer cabin?" Why ain't ye up there now?" Gibbs asked and watched Jack's smooth face. Jack didn't flinch as he responded

"She's not one of them."

*~*~*

You look cautiously around the cabin. Most everything is a deep blood red, the furniture, the candles, even the bed sheets. Maybe his favorite colour is red; you think, suddenly realizing that this is the first time you actually cared about what someone else favorite colour was. You shake your head. You can't be…in love with the man? He's a pirate! You know they never stay in one place or settle down. You bring the blankets at your feet around your body, all the way to your chin and think about today. It was nice of Jack to save you and letting you stay on his ship but that woman…You can't help but wonder if maybe she's got something to hide.

"Oh well, everything will be back to normal by tomorrow." You hope. You drift calmly off to sleep, listening to the sounds of the lapping ocean.

*~*~*

Meanwhile, a brawl was happening below deck. Between Jack and Anna-Maria.

"Who is she Jack?" Anna-Maria nearly yelled, her voice starting to crackle.

"No one, Anna-Maria," Jack responded nonchalantly. He shifted in the hammock hanging from the pillars, his own making, since all the beds were taken. He and Anna-Maria were the only ones awake.

"I know, she's a whore, isn't she? ISN'T SHE?" Anna-Maria said with more force. Jack stood up quickly and swayed a bit. He swiftly walked over to her.

"Now, if she was a whore, Anna-Maria, wouldn't I be up there right now?" he smirked at the sudden confusion on Anna-Maria's face and lay back on the hammock again. Anna-Maria tapped her foot angrily.

"Well, if she's not a whore," Anna-Maria snorted at this "Why is she here? You know we have to leave tomorrow morning." 

"I met her in a bar," Anna-Maria snorted again "Woman, let me speak. She hurt her ankle and I helped her. As far as I know, mind you, there's no doctor's in Tortuga, so we take her to Port Royal."

*~*~*

A/n: Hope ya like. I got in more dialogue, it just didn't feel right for you to be prim and proper, and tried to get in more details. You get to meet Will and Elizabeth next chapter!


	4. Off to Will and Elizabeth's we go

A/n: Thanks for the reviews ya'll. I appreciate the help with my writing so keep it coming! I'm trying to train myself to write longer chapters so let's hope my hard work pays off. 

*~*~*

You shift uncomfortably in your sleep. Dream images flicker through your head.

You're standing on a stunningly beautiful beach. Your eyes wander around to the lush green palm trees behind you and catch the faint scent of the salt water. The waves in the crystal clear water lap slowly against the warm, smooth sand below your feet. You look at the wide ocean and your heart lurches. A young man with black hair extending to the nape of his neck is standing in front of a huge wave. He turns slowly and stares at you calmly. You run after him, a cold shiver making its way down your spine, but you can't reach him. He stands perfectly still, reaching out for you, as a breath escapes your body and your lungs begin to burn.

*~*~*

You suddenly snap awake in a cold sweat. A soft voice keeps repeating your name. You open your eyes and see Anna-Maria's undoubting eyes. You gulp.

"Get up" she says harshly. You mumble something inaudibly to no one and get up. You cringe and look down at your ankle. The swelling's gone down but it still hurts to walk on it. You hobble along behind Anna-Maria, struggling to fix your bed-head hair and looking around to realize your sailing with the blue ocean completely surrounding you.

"When the hell did we leave dock? Where are we going?" you ask, maybe a little louder than you had intended because Anna-Maria glares at you. You glare right back.

"This morning, and we're going to Port Royal," she snaps at you with the same venom you had given her. She's just about as happy about going to Port Royal as you are.

"Humph" you sigh and cross your arms.

*~*~*

Jack looks back as he recognizes your footsteps. Anna-Maria's are heavy but yours are light, even with an ankle injury. You were trained to tread lightly and quickly so you wouldn't spill any pints of alcohol in the bar. You wonder what Joe is doing right now. He must be panicking, wondering where his waitress is. You look up to see Jack face. You smile. Anna-Maria glares at you and walks away, leaving you alone with Jack.

"How's yer ankle?" Jack asks, breaking the silence. 

"It's better than it was yesterday" you say, thankful Anna-Maria is gone. You look around the ship.

"Why do you love this ship so much?" you ask him and he stares at you for a moment. You look down, hoping you don't have anything embarrassing stuck on you.

"C'mere" he says and motions for you to come over to him. You step next to him and he grabs your waist. He smiles and places you in front of the steering wheel*. He instructs you to place your hands on two of the knobs. You do so and he puts his hands over yours. They sure do feel warm, you note.

"Now," he whispers in your ear, his hot breath falling over your neck and hair, "look straight out there and tell me what you see." You look over the ship and past the mast and see the wide ocean.

"I see, everything," you say, slowly surveying the water, "I see the world at my feet, and the whole universe just revealing in front of me. I see freedom."

"That is why I love me ship so much," he says quietly in your ear "Freedom."

*~*~*

After a few hours spent getting closer with Jack, docking seems like torture. Jack leads you to a large mansion and knocks on the huge doors. A servant answers and lets you in after Jack indicates who he is. You're just glad to get out of the cold. 

"Jack!" you hear an enthusiastic voice say from the staircase and you look up from shaking off your heels. You hold in a particularly overly enthusiastic gasp and merely stare at the young man walking down the stairs. He's the exact same man from your dream. You start to feel faint but suck it up as you notice a beautiful woman follow after the man. She looks stunning in her long, flowing dress as she walks gracefully down the steps.

"Will! Elizabeth! You look just as beautiful as you did the day I escaped Norrington!" Jack says. You feel a pang of jealousy but promptly push it aside.

"And who is this lovely lady?" Will asks and takes your hand. He kisses it lightly and looks into your eyes. You notice Jack's face flash with jealousy but he masks it with happiness. You become consciously aware of your outfit and blush slightly. Elizabeth greets you courteously and you reply in the same manner. Will invites Jack to a bottle of rum in the parlor, and you know Jack is not one to turn down rum, so you and Elizabeth retire to her room.

As you step into Elizabeth's room, you take in the beauty and simplicity of it. The large armoire, the huge balcony that shows a fantastic view of Port Royal and the bookshelf filled with books. Elizabeth tells you to take a seat, and you two begin to get along.

She stares at you for a minute and just as your about to ask why she answers your question.

"You know if we pull out your hair and…" she begins to nitpick at you. Even though you feel like you should be really angry at her you can't help but enjoy the treatment. She combs out you hair until it shines delicately, she does your make-up extraordinarily, and let's you pick out one of her dresses to keep.

"So, is there anything between you and Will?" you ask as you change into your new dress. Its gorgeous silk frames your body perfectly.

"Yes, we're, engaged," she says nervously.

"Lucky! He's a catch, thank you so much for the dress Elizabeth, I really do love it," you smile and step out from behind the screen. Elizabeth claps and you twirl around happily. You giggle uncontrollably and she primps up the bottom of your dress.

"Oh, you're welcome, (you). So, what about you and Jack?" Elizabeth asks and watches your face. You can feel the blood rushing to it and look down.

"Um, I really don't know, Elizabeth. You'd have to ask Jack about that," you respond. She gives you an 'I-pity-you' look.

"Don't look at me like that!" you yell playfully. She smiles.

"Well I'm sure Jack is going to like you know."

*~*~*

A/n: *- I don't know what that wheel is called so I called it the steering wheel. Hope this chapter is long enough for its content. I will add the next chapter soon. You get to see Will and Jack's reaction!


	5. The reveal

A/n: Still don't own PotC. (Sighs exasperatly) Again, thanks for the reviews!

*~*~*

You walk out of Elizabeth's room on the edge. You're not sure if Jack is going to like this look. It seems too _made-up_and proper but you head down to the parlor behind Elizabeth anyways she seems so happy at your makeover that you just don't have the heart to tell her you couldn't model it in front of Jack.

"Jack is going to love it!" Elizabeth squeals, happily bounding down the stairs and showing you the way to the parlor. You smile but the worry remains on your mind. 

*~*~*

Jack hears the door open slowly. Will looks up and smiles as he sees Elizabeth. She smiles back. Jack turns around to see Elizabeth and you. He tries to look normal but can't hide the look of shock on his face.

"Wow, what do you think Jack?" Will tries to get his attention but can't. Jack just stares at you. Eventually, Will has to snap his fingers in front of Jack's face. You just have to smile at this.

"Ye look…beautiful" he says dully, as if in a trance, and looks at you in a way that confuses you. You smile, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in your heart that's causing you to wonder if maybe he doesn't like you as much as you thought.

*~*~*

Later that night, you sit on the bed in a spare room that Elizabeth offered you. You'd only accepted because Jack had. Jack was in the room right next to yours, you have an adjoining bathroom. Elizabeth had given you one of her nightgowns to wear for that night.

You flop flat against the bed and try to relax. You wish you could relax but your body just won't obey. Your muscles are tense and your brain seemed to be dead but that doesn't stop you from thinking about Jack. You wonder what he's thinking right now. Maybe, just maybe, he's thinking about you.

*~*~*

Meanwhile, in Will and Elizabeth's room, Will is laying in bed while Elizabeth combs her hair in the large mirror. Her brush is encrusted with tiny rubies.

"How was your day?" Will asks Elizabeth, carefully, hoping she won't nag him. But, oh well, he thought, this was the sacrifice Jack was talking about when he spoke about marriage.

"Very well, thank you," Will heaved a sigh of relief "But, one thing is troubling me." He doesn't want to ask but his gut tells him to ask or get in trouble.

"And what would that be?" he asks.

"Well, (you) seems to like Jack a lot, but he's not exactly charming her and she doubts he even likes her remotely," Elizabeth explains. Will looks at her incredulously. 

"Jack is in love with her! He told me that he figures she could never love a man like him and I couldn't talk him out of it!" Will says and sits up quickly.

"Really?" Elizabeth asks and tucks herself underneath the covers.

"Yeah, amazing how we used to be like that?" Will says and looks at Elizabeth. She looks down at him.

"We have to get them together" they both say in unison.

*~*~*

A/n: Sorry, sorry, and sorry even more! Really short chapter, sorry! I just had to leave it here, my brain is zapped for ideas! If anyone could leave any suggestions, it would be largely appreciated! I have the story planned out but, as they say, the devil is in the details!


	6. I was in the bath

A/n: Again, don't own PotC, I'm getting sick of reminding myself of this fact. Thankies again for the reviews! Also, I don't really know Will's fave breakfast so I said the first thing that came to my mind.

*~*~*

You wake up early the next morning and look around. It takes a few seconds for your brain to register where you are. You're in the bed that Elizabeth offered you. And a comfortable bed it was. You get up and peek your head out of the door. The coast is clear. You sigh and open the door. You still feel a bit lagged down from last night's conversation, will kept steering it towards how beautiful you looked and you'd have to steer it right back away. You head down the stairs and lean against the windowsill. You place your hand on the window and the cold frost prickles your hand but you don't remove it. The frost melts beneath your hand and you lift your hand off. A perfect imprint of your hand is left there. You look out once more and head back up to your room. Along the way, you hear scuffling in Jack's room and you run into yours, peering out the door a little to see what he's doing. He walks out, fully dressed, with a solemn look on his face. Your heart breaks and you wonder why he looks so sad. He carefully makes his way down the stairs and in front of the window. You hold your breath as he places his callused hand on top of the print you left and sighs. You wish you could run down and hug him but your feet won't let you. He stands there for a second and abruptly turns around and begins back up the stairs. You close the door and hear him enter the next room.

*~*~*

A few minutes later, you hear the bathroom door squeak open and the second door connecting to your room.

"Jack!!!" you yell at Jack, dressed only in a towel. You watch his well muscled chest ripple as he puts his arms up in defense.

"What, luv? Willing ter give yerself up to me now?" he says smoothly. You pout.

"No, Jack, get out!!" you yell again and force yourself not to smile.

"But, I can't lass, ye have the soap," he says and takes it from the dresser. You smile sheepishly. He smiles and leaves. Through the walls, you can hear Jack singing and splashing and having a grand ole time. He can't have had too many baths to be having so much fun.

*~*~*

Much later, when you're squeaky clean, you walk downstairs and meet Elizabeth in the hallway.

"Oh, (you), breakfast is ready, Will and Jack are already in the dining room," she says. You smile.

"Thanks," you say and walk past her. She grabs your arm lightly and you turn sharply.

"Could I just say something?" she says with a pity look in her eyes. You nod. "I really think you should talk to Jack about what you're feeling." You shake your head and pull away.

"No, Elizabeth, I'm not like you, I'm not brave or pretty or anything that Jack would like…" you begin to babble on and on. Your brain is churning. How could she ask you this? You told her in secrecy! How can she ask you to just let go? It's like losing a child, just revealing yourself in front of a pirate that could tear your heart to pieces with one little word.

"Please, (you). I know it must be tearing you up inside, I know it is," she begs of you.

"Elizabeth…" you whine and feel tears start to sting the edges of your eyes.

"Please" she says and looks at you just like she did last night, with so much sadness in her eyes that you can't help but feel sorry and willing to bend to her every whim just to see her happy. You blink the tears away. Think about this! If you tell Jack, he'll hurt you, don't give in to her! Stand your ground! You'll know when it's right. Elizabeth sees the sudden resolution in your eyes.

"If you won't do it for me now, sooner or later, he's going to figure it out and then where will you be? Trapped in a corner!" she says with a rigid tone. You sigh unhappily.

*~*~*

As you walked into the dining room, you noticed Will and Jack having completely different meals. Will is eating Eggs, sunny side up, and toast with butter and a glass of orange juice while Jack is having plain cereal (which he's eating with his hands) and pancakes with a bottle of rum. Elizabeth kisses Will on the cheek and he greets her happily. Jack pats on the seat next to his and looks at you. He wiggles his eyebrows and you smile, taking the seat next to him. You look at the amazingly huge pile of food on the table and have to stop yourself from drooling. You've never even imagined this much food in your life. Usually Joe feed you when you worked overtime. You feel a pang of guilt. Where is Joe now?

"What do ye want, luv?" Jack asks and smiles at you.

"Oh, there's so much though, how about just some pancakes?" you respond and Jack loads a plate with pancakes and places it in front of you. You look at the plate for a second and then smile. You can't eat this much.

"How's yer ankle?" Jack asks, interrupting your thoughts. You pick up your fork and knife and dig in.

"Perfect, fully healed," you say and lick the syrup off your lips. Jack gulps, so does Will. Elizabeth slaps him upside the arm. Will moans and rubs his now red arm. You smile.

"So, how was the room?" Will asks you, still holding his injured arm.

"Great, the bed is so comfortable," you comment and are almost finished your pancakes.

"Elizabeth has good taste" Jack says.

"Isn't it? In the blacksmith shop, I used to have to sleep on this old ratty thing," Will says, ignoring Jack's comment.

"Thank you, Jack," Elizabeth says graciously.

"Me too! Above the tavern, in a tiny little room, with hardly anything," you say, still looking at Will, ignoring Elizabeth's comment.

"Really?" Will asks and gets another hit from Elizabeth. His eyes start to well up and you look down, nearly laughing. Jack smiles behind his hand and Elizabeth looks contrary. You finish the last bite of your pancakes and Jack follows you to your room. 

"We'll be heading out today, Will and Elizabeth have decided to come to Tortuga," Jack says and watches you gather the dress Elizabeth gave you "I was right when I said ye looked beautiful in that dress." You look at him and realize he probably doesn't show anyone affection. He's a pirate; he's supposed to be cold and ruthless.

"Thanks, Jack," you smile. 

He takes a step closer and you fidget. He places his hand on your cheek and runs his fingers down your face, slowly lifting each one. You look deeply into his eyes and see softness staring back at you. You skin is tingling under the feeling of his touch as he leans in slowly and the moment you've be yearning for for so long…

"(You)? Are you in there?" you hear a loud knock on the door and a masculine voice. You look towards the door when Jack suddenly sweeps you into that kiss. The excitement of his lips pressed against yours, the pounding in your ears, the blood rushing to your head, Jack's breath softly drifting its way down your skin, makes your whole world spin. Finally, he lets go and you almost want to grasp him again. If it weren't for Will at the door. Jack smiles, pecks you again, and lingers for just a second. He gives you another deep kiss, this time weakening your knees and then leaves. You sigh contentedly and straighten your clothes, still remembering the feel of his soft lips.

"(You)!" Will yells, snapping you out of your relentless happiness. You fix your hair and fling the door open.

"Hey" you say. Will looks at you strangely. You're suddenly stricken by the need to explain the reason why you didn't come to the door straightaway. 

"I was in the bath."

"Oh," he says, accepting the excuse, "I just came to see how you were."

"Great, this room is the best I've ever slept in," you say quickly.

"Wonderful, are you sure you're okay? You look a bit flushed," he asks worriedly. You smile reassuringly.

"I'm fine, anything else?" you ask and lean against the door.

"No, not really, I was just wondering if you'd like to talk, Elizabeth is bad with my past, she hasn't been through what we have," he says. You weigh the factors and decide you might as well let him in, you're just talking.

*~*~*

A/n: He he. Cliffie! Makes you wonder, eh? Anyways, will post very soon. My brain is out of the gutter and working' double-time on this story. Thankies again!


	7. A talk and a feeling

A/n: Okay, still no own PotC, and, no, I don't actually know when hot chocolate was invented.

*~*~*

You open the door and let Will step in. You notice his hands twisting together nervously and think it's probably because you're in a room.

"How about we talk in the parlor?" you suggest and you see a look of relief pass over his face. He nods and you head into the parlor. Will hands you a drink and sits next to you. You look down at the drink and see its steaming.

"Hot chocolate, was just invented," he explains and you take a sip. The hot liquid flows down your throat.

"It's good" you say. Will smiles.

"Where's your family?" he asks. You blink and gulp for just a second.

"They're all dead" you say and look down. Will goes silent.

"I'm sorry," he says sympathetically "May I ask how?"

"One night, a bunch of drunken men came in and slit everyone's throats, except mine, I had locked my door that night because I was scared of monsters coming, I guess I was right," you say and take another sip of the hot chocolate, it clears the knot that had formed in your throat.

"Oh," Will says "No cousins, or other distant relatives?"

"No, my mother was an only child, as well as my father, what about you? Any family?" you ask.

"Not, not anywhere near here. I was named after my father," he says. You smile.

"Bootstrap Bill" you recall.

"Yes, Jack must have told you," he says and smiles at you.

"Yes, he did," you say, lifting your legs up onto the comfortable sofa.

"What's going on between you and Jack?" Will asks. You bite your lower lip.

"Um, well," you stutter.

"Will! (You)! Where are you?" you hear Elizabeth yell from the foyer. You roll your eyes. These people have a habit of popping up at exactly the wrong time.

"Yes, Elizabeth! We're in here!" Will yells. Elizabeth looks relieved as she pokes her head in.

"We're heading out now, Jack says to meet him at the dock," Elizabeth says. Will nods and you get up. You place the cup on the table, now empty.

"Let's go" you say to Will. On the way out, Will carries your dress and also Elizabeth's few things. A few were an understatement. The things included make-up, more dresses, brushes and combs, and more garments. When you reached to where the Black Pearl was docked, Jack was waiting. You walk on board happily and go to kiss Jack on the lips but he catches you first and looks at you as if to say "not here." You nod and Elizabeth peers at you and Jack strangely.

"I'm getting this feeling-" Elizabeth says but Will interrupts.

"You're always getting feelings, Elizabeth, now come on and help me load this stuff." He's referring to, of course, the make-up and heap of clothes Elizabeth made him drag all the way through Port Royal, feeling like an idiot. He'd even heard that eunuch, James Scotia, snickering at him. At which point he'd wanted to punch the ding's lights out if it had not been for his full arms.

"But, Will…" Elizabeth whines. Will gives her a look and sighs.

"'ere, Will, I'll help," Jack volunteers and takes a few of Elizabeth's things. He and Will both walk away.

"You couldn't help them?" you ask. Elizabeth shrugs. You sigh and head into Jack's cabin. You flop down on the familiar bed. Sure, you've only slept in it once, but Jack's scent is all you need to relax. You close your eyes and take it all in. 'I can't believe we actually kissed!' you realize this sounds a bit childish but it has a good ring. 'Kiss.'

*~*~*

Jack opens the door to his cabin carefully. He sees you, relaxed, on his bed with your eyes closed hands behind your head. He smiles and bends over to kiss you. You open your eyes and smile.

"Hey" you say.

"'Ello luv," he says and smiles. You beam. 

"Where are we going this time?" You ask and he smiles.

"Isle de Muerta, must collection some of me treasure, we'll be set for life," Jack says. 'We'll?' you wonder but smile anyways. It does make you happy. Jack leaves to steer the ship and Elizabeth enters.

"I saw that!" she accuses and shoves you playfully. She then jumps onto the bed. You bite your lower lip nervously and giggle.

"Okay! I admit it! I'm in love with him!" you whisper-yell. Elizabeth giggles.

"Finally! A confession!" she says and then suddenly looks serious "By the way, have you seen Will?"

"The last time I saw him he was bringing down your stuff with Jack" you say and she looks confused.

"I haven't seen him and I'm kind of worried, usually he's on me like a cat to catnip," she says.

"Let's go look for him" you say and get up with her.

*~*~*

"Hey, Jack, where's Anna-Maria?" You ask the captain. He concentrates for a minute and then shrugs his shoulders. You head below deck, Elizabeth treading quickly behind you.

As you enter the brig, you notice two figures. Anna-Maria and Will.

"Anna-Maria! No!" you yell, seeing the knife held in her hands before Elizabeth. Anna-Maria halts. She grabs Will by the neck and holds the knife to it. Running the blade along his neck she says

"Tis not Anna-Maria anymore."

*~*~*

A/n: I love cliffie's. I'm sure ya'll can guess who it is. 


	8. The mystery revealed

A/n: Thanks for the reviews (again, I'm soo gracious *bows to all reviewers* you're the best!) Sorry it took so long to update, I've been so lazy lately. Plus the damn teachers can't give me one night off from homework! Also, mild or medium swearing. 

*~*~*

"Barbossa?!" Elizabeth squeals in between cries.

"Aye, lass, it be me," Anna-Maria said, her words lisping.

"Leave Will alone!" you yell. Will gulps and his Adam's apple hits the blade gently. Elizabeth cringes.

"What be goin' on down 'ere?" you hear Jack say from above board and see the hatch open. Now you start to panic, not that you hadn't been before but now Jack was involved. Jack turned and saw Anna-Maria holding the knife to Will's throat.

"Anna-Maria! What are ye doing?!" he yelled. Gibb's heard the yell from up top and looked in. He froze at what he saw. N one moved for a few seconds, even though, to you, it seemed like an eternity. Everyone watching Anna-Maria and Will, you glancing at Jack, Elizabeth whining and Gibb's' heavy breathing.

"It's Barbossa" you whisper to Jack and see his face drop. He pulls his sword and faces it to Anna-Maria.

"I know yer in there, Anna-Maria, yer smarter than this bastard," Jack tried to reach Anna-Maria.

"I know what yer tryin' to do, Jack, and ye aren't goin' ta reach 'er," Barbossa snarled. You panic. Your grandmother taught you something about this. She said if a ghost ever need to be gotten rid of you have to…you have to…destroy something, destroy something that was important to Barbossa. But what was important to a ruthless scoundrel? Suddenly, a thought flashed through your mind like a bolt of lightening.

"Oh, Barbossa, you scoundrel of such great proportions," you bat your eyelashes. Jack was just about ready to run, you saw the look of hurt in his eyes and your heart breaks. This is the only way. You have to break his pride.

"Yes, lass, ready to come over to the dark side?" Barbossa sneered. You wink at Jack as you walk closer to Barbossa.

"Aye, if you let Will go," you say. He looks you over and then to Will and lets Will drop on the floor. Elizabeth rushes to him and comforts him. Barbossa grabs your waist and lets Anna-Maria's fingers run up and down your body. You begin to feel sick and give Jack a pleading look. 'C'mon Jack,' you beg in your mind 'I know you must be in there somewhere.' Jack looks into your eyes and seems to snap awake. You smile inside. He raises his sword again and slashes it against Anna-Maria clothes. A look of shock and then anger falls over Anna-Maria's face.

"Cheap shot!" Barbossa bellowed and drew a weapon from Anna-Maria's belt. He lets go of you and pushes you to the side.

"Ye beat me, ye take her, I beat ye, I take ye to prison," you humph from the corner "And I get 'er." 

"Very fair" Barbossa comments.

"Then ye'll get Elizabeth too" Jack finishes. Elizabeth looks indignantly at Jack. They begin to parry, both yelling things far too nasty to be listened too. Jack swiped at Barbossa's knees; Barbossa would jump and try for Jack's head. He hit Jack's hat, once. You gather it off the floor and place it on your head.

"Looks lovely" Jack says, as if the fight isn't taking up much of his effort.

"Thank you Jack, I'll keep it safe," you respond. He smiles, and, with a little burst of energy reveals a wound on Anna-Maria's chest.

"Poor Anna-Maria" you hear Elizabeth whisper.

"Ye beat me Jack" Barbossa tries to say, falling to the floor with a mild _thump! Suddenly, arising out of Anna-Maria's body was a spectre in the shape of Barbossa. It didn't say anything, just looked down in remorse, and then disappeared. Anna-Maria sputtered on the floor and gripped her stomach._

*~*~*

In Anna-Maria's cabin, you had bandaged her wound and while reapplying some water, had told Will about you and Jack. He was happy for you, said he'd been trying to get you two together the whole time, even though he had found it wonderful to talk to someone instead of just the normal. You smiled. Will was really nice, and you could see why Elizabeth loved him, but your heart was set on Jack and it would never change. You let Will take care of Anna-Maria from there and head up to Jack's cabin.

Inside, Jack was sitting in his chair, letting Elizabeth tend to one of the scratches he had gotten. Jack is wearing his hat again.

"Here, Elizabeth, you go with Will and take care of Anna-Maria, I can handle the captain," you smile. Elizabeth leaves and outside most of the crew is peering in the windows, to see if Jack is all right.

"Get to work, ye lousy scallywags!" Jack yells towards the direction of the men and they all leave muttering "Yes, Captain" and "Yes, sir". You smile and go to his dresser. You open the drawer and bring out a bottle of rum.

"Elizabeth probably didn't know that rum cleans wounds, and you weren't going to tell her, were you?" you ask and pour the rum over his wounds. He squirms and you let him take a drink of the rum.

"Aye, I was," he smiles. You smile and dab the rum. He grabs onto your hand with his other wounded hand. You look up at him.

"I love ye, (you)."

*~*~*

A/n: Now ya have something to look forward to for the next chappie, when Jack explains and lots more goodies happen!


	9. LAND HO!

A/n: Thanks again for the reviews and sorry again for taking sooooo long to update, I've had the worst writer's block. Forgive me, pweazzzz? I'll make up for it!

*~*~*

You gulp but are ecstatic inside. He loves you? Yippee!

"Me?" you ask, innocently blinking, trying not to let the blood rush to your face.

"Yes, ye, who do ye think I was talkin' to?" he says and holds your chin in his hand. His chocolate eyes sparkle. You smile.

"I…I love you too, Jack," you answer. His face lights up completely and he kisses you just like before, his lips perfectly matched to yours, rough but soft, and oh so nice. He loves you! This feeling of happiness overwhelms you. 

"Think we should tell Elizabeth and Will?" you ask.

"They've been tryin' to get us t'gether the whole time, 'aven't they?" Jack asks. You smile and nod. He rolls his eyes as if to say 'Figures.' You grab his hand and bring him to where Elizabeth and Will are with Anna-Maria. Will smiles and Elizabeth begs you for all the details, Anna-Maria still hasn't awoken and you feel a kind of worry. What if this had been too much for her?

"When do you think she'll wake up?" you ask Elizabeth, Jack still holding your hand while chatting with Will.

"Oh, she'll be alive and well by tomorrow," Elizabeth assures you. You smile as Anna-Maria and wonder if she can hear your conversation.

"Aye, I better be goin' ta steer this ship, those scallywags up deck don't know a thing about me ship," Jack says and kisses you goodbye as he heads up. You smile. Will looks rather unpleased though.

"What's wrong, Will, dear?" Elizabeth asks him. Will hardly fakes a smile at her. She seems to accept it though.

"Nothing, Elizabeth, I just feel a bit sick," he excuses himself and leaves. Elizabeth sighs.

"He's been acting like that for a few days now, I wonder why," Elizabeth says thoughtfully.

"Are you going to be able to take care of Anna-Maria by yourself?" you ask.

"Yes, you can go off with Jack," she says. You head up to deck and stare out at the ocean, worrying about Will and Jack's friendship and how you'll change the dynamics of it. Will comes up and leans on the railing of the ship with you. You look at him as Isle de Muerta comes into view.

"What's wrong, Will?" you ask. He avoids your gaze.

"Something has changed between Elizabeth and I" he explains.

"Like what?" you turn and wave to Jack casually as he stares at you and Will from the top deck. Will looks back and sees Jack too.

"Like this feeling that I get whenever I'm around you" he says quietly. You look at him and then back to Jack.

"If you're asking for something more Will, I can't, I love Jack, and you love Elizabeth," you say and watch the island come closer and closer.

"I know, and yet I don't," he says poetically. You sigh.

"Will… do whatever's in your heart, it's sure to lead you in the right direction," you say, sounding a lot like a very wise person. He nods.

"Then, I'll leave Elizabeth," he says, still staring down at the water splashing against the ship. You're drawn back by the openness of his statement. How can he leave her after how long they've been together?

"If you can say that so easily, then you two were really never meant to be," you say. You know in your heart of hearts this is going to scar Elizabeth forever and you feel guilty, but your place is not to question Will's decision.

"Thank you, (you), you've helped me, I'm sorry for any pain I've caused," he says and walks to where Anna-Maria and Elizabeth are.

A while later, you hear Elizabeth's scream of sheer pain.

*~*~*

You lie in Jack's cabin, his blanket and scent wrapped around you, leaving you with a comforting feeling. Okay, maybe you still feel a bit saddened by the way Elizabeth had raced to you and grabbed you, sobbing about Will into your shoulder. You were there, of course, whenever she wanted to talk but your outfit couldn't take any more soakings.

Jack walks in and sits next to you, absentmindedly stroking your hair, neither of you speaking, just sitting in comfortable silence. 

"Jack" you ask.

"Yes, luv?" he replies. You sit up and look into his eyes.

"What would you say, if I told you, Elizabeth screamed because Will had just broken up with her?" you ask.

"Well, luv, I'd say, why would ye be asking me?" he says.

"Well, they did," you say. Jack looks solemn for a minute.

"Well, that be a shame, they seem so happy together," he says.

"They used to be, but then he fell in love with me and-" you stutter off.

"And your worried that it be your fault they've broken up?" he says with much sensitivity. 

"Yes" you say and look down.

"Ye can't control the man's feelings, (you), it's not your fault," he explains. You smile the tiniest smile.

"Thanks Jack" you say. He smiles and kisses you.

"LAND HO!"

*~*~*

You take a step onto the island and draw in the scent of the mysterious ocean and the dank rocks. Jack pulls you along with him into a cavern. Will and Elizabeth are both on the ship, along with Anna-Maria, who has woken up, and has no clue as to why Will and Elizabeth are not talking to each other.

Both of you enter the cavern, and you take in a deep breath, staggering against Jack. He smiles and holds you up. The cavern is filled to the brims with gold and silver and gems. Jack lets go of you and walks to a section of the gold. He pulls out a long silver necklace, dotted with sapphires and pink sapphires, and places it around your neck, pulling back your hair and latches the fragile antique clasp. Your fingers run across the precious stones and reach out, wrapping themselves around Jack's neck and pulling him into a kiss.

"This is amazing" you breathe out. You take a closer look at everything, noticing the chest that Jack had made you promise not to touch. Curiosity nags at your brain.

"Jack, why can't I touch that chest?" you ask and run your hand across more beautiful opals and rubies.

"That be the chest that'll curse us all" he whispers and loads his arms with as much gold as he can carry.

"I think we can come back" you joke. He smiles. You both bring out as much gold as you can to the ship and head back into the cavern with Will. Will looks at the chest again and Jack nudges him in the ribs, handing him more gold. You gather bunches of the jewels. Sure, the gold is nice and shiny, but the jewels are so much more gorgeous. The way they shine in the moonlight and reflect on your skin is amazing.

"They sure do look good on you, luv," he says, his hand running across your neck where the new necklace rests. Will looks past Jack and into your eyes. You notice a look of sadness reach the edges of his face. All of you head out to the ship again and place all your gatherings in one room. Jack and you continue to make trips to the cavern throughout the day, each time, in the darkness of the cavern, lit only by a candle and the sun light grasping through the crevices, getting more passionate with each kiss. Eventually, you both walk onto the ship and Will notices that neither are you are carrying any treasure and he smirks, shaking his head all the while.

Elizabeth stays in her room throughout the day. You bring her a cup of cold water when you notice her temperature rising. You dab your fingers in the water and splash some across her forehead. She sighs.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, (you), I don't know where it all went wrong, maybe I forced him too fast," she rambles. You sigh.

"Neither do I, Elizabeth, but you have to calm down, it's the stress, soon enough you can go home and relax in Port Royal," you reassure her and listen as she continues her lament. You're sure you would need someone to listen to you too, if Jack were to ever leave you.

*~*~*

"I'd never leave 'er, Will, not for a soul, not for all the gold in the universe," Jack says as Will sits beside him, now on his third bottle of rum. Jack was only on his second, which was unusual. Will found the thought that maybe something was wrong flashing across his mind.

"Is something wrong, Jack?"

"Nah, nothing, Will, just a bit worried."

"About what?"

"About 'er, mate, worried that me pirate side'll run off on 'er, an I don't want that, Will, I love 'er with all me heart," Jack admits. Will looks over at his pirate friend.

"I'm sure you'd never do it Jack, you're too loyal to do that," Will says, feeling sad. He gets up and grabs two more bottle of rum, placing one in front of Jack and opening the other for himself. This was going to be a long talk.

*~*~*

A/n: Hope you like, more soon, I apologize again for being so late, I have such a bad case of writer's block again. *sighs* R&R plz. Also, do you think Will and Elizabeth should stay apart, or should I stick them back together?


	10. Learning the basics

A/n: Yay next chappie and I know ya'll are sick of my apologies and just want to start reading so just go and read it. Disclaimer: I do not own nor stand to make any profit from PotC or this story. If I knew how to sew, I'd stitch stitch stitch, if I played baseball, I'd pitch pitch pitch, If I owned PotC I'd be rich rich rich! I now pop in every once in awhile, just for fun.

-~¤~-~¤~-

You smile as Jack kisses your neck, his lips lightly lobbing (A/n: Nice alliteration, eh?) across your skin. Heavenly feeling, you wish it would never end. Suddenly (there's always a suddenly), the door blasts open, cracking against the wall, causing a candelabra to shatter on the floor. Jack stares at the broken glass.

"Ye broke me light" he says. You snort and Elizabeth huffs, looking surprisingly like Norrington.

"Shut up Jack, I need (you)," she says, grabbing your wrist and dragging you from the sturdy arms of a very vulnerable Jack. You lunge for the doorknob but Elizabeth drags you further. Damn her and her stupid flighty emotions!

"Noo," you whimper pitifully, giving Elizabeth your best puppy dog please-let-me-go eyes.

"No (you), I need to talk to you **right now**," she says forcefully. You look to the land approaching steadily.

"But why right now?" you plead. 'Stab in the dark here, we're going to talk about Will?' you think sarcastically. (A/n: The life of a pirate has penetrated your former sweetness, and sarcasm has now become your best friend and number one weapon! BWAHAHAHAHA! Thank Jack. *points to Jack* Jack: Aye, lass. Authoress: Back to the story now.) How many times have you talked about Will on this boat? Elizabeth stays in her room, Will works with the crew, the never see each other, why talk about it?

You sigh as you recognize Elizabeth's floorboards, relaxing you heels. Her room is much more elegant than your room, but that's probably because you've never actually slept in your room.

"What now Elizabeth?" you ask, trying not to sound VERY frustrated about being dragged away from a very good looking, very willing man.

"The engagement's back on."

(A/n: HA! Betcha never expected that! HA! Okay…I'll shut up now…)

-~¤~-~¤~- [Jack's P.o.v] (A/n: Yay! New p.o.v! *gets poked by muse* Okay, Okay, I'm going…)

After Elizabeth dragged 'er out, Will came in. Knowin' Will long as I have, he starts ramblin' 'bout the weddin' bein' back on (A/n: Man, how many syllables does Jack skip? Jack: Ye best not be makin' fun of me talkin' lady. *points cutlass* Authoress: He called me a lady. *sighs*). O' course I was 'appy but still annoyed at his bride for takin' the luv o' me life away.

"Bloody hell Will. Yer wife jus' took me woman," I complain and head onto deck.

"Sorry Jack, Elizabeth must have been excited," Will says.

"Why? Ye two have been engaged fer months now!" I yell. I need rum. (A/n: Yum, rum.)

"What's wrong Jack?" Will asks.

"I was…scallywags!" I yell and go back to me cabin. (A/n: *smiles malevolently* you'll never guess.)

-~¤~-~¤~- [Your p.o.v] 

"He actually said that?!" you yell at Elizabeth, completely forgetting your anger.

"Yes!" Elizabeth squeals.

"How sweet!" you squeal. (A/n: She squeals, you squeal we all squeal!)

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry but I'm takin' 'er," Jack flies through the door, picks you up in his arms, and whisks you out the door. Whee!

"What is it Jack?" you ask, giggling all the way.

"I'm going to train ye, we're goin' on a raid soon, and I don't want ye stolen or yer guts all over the deck," he says fiercely. You imagine your guts all over the deck and thank whoever that you don't have to clean the deck.

"But why are we goin' on a raid, if we have enough loot?" you ask logically. You may have had to work in a bar for your whole life, but you're darn smart. Jack hands you a cutlass. (A/n: *wide eyes* Ohhh, pointy.)

Jack first teaches you the basics. You get a couple swipes on him but not enough to give him a scar. He smiles as you place the cutlass on the wooden deck and pull off your shirt, showing off your newly flattened abdomen, leaving on a thin undershirt. All this work sure is helping you physically, plus it makes your bust look bigger. (A/n: I know it makes you sound all over confident, but you deserve to have more self confidence, especially with miss toothpick thin on the ship.)

"Ye look great" Jack says and surveys you.

"Thanks Jack" you respond, blushing slightly.

"LAND HO!" you hear Mr. Green yell from the crow's nest. You've even got all the names down pat.

-~¤~-~¤~-

"Finally, solid ground," you nearly kiss the dirt beneath your feet.

"What, ye don't like me ship?" Jack asks, wrapping his arm around your waist, as you survey Port Royal again.

"No, it's just nice to be able to walk without feeling the floor move beneath you," you say.

"Aye, it is nice sometimes, but I prefer the ocean," he says.

"Freedom" you say quietly. He kisses you deeply and slips a large bag of coins into your hand.

"Just in case ye find somethin' ye like, I'll be around," he says very mysteriously and walks off, you examine his butt. He has a great butt; you note quietly to yourself and walk into Port Royal.

First on the list:

1) Get new clothes, preferably dresses so no ugly men decide to mistake you as a pirate.

2) Get some jewelry.

3) Buy Jack a new hat, he had lost his in Isle De Muerta and decided it wasn't worth the trip back (which was odd because he loved that hat).

4) Find something for Gibbs, just as a thank you for telling you the rules of the pirates code, all 119 of 'em.

You stop there. First, the clothes. Money jingling merrily in your pocket, you head into a small shop filled with gorgeous dresses.

"Excuse me, could I get some help?" you ask a very nice looking lady. She looks you over, snorts, and walks away. You look offended.

"Oh, dear, never mind her, she'll soon be fired," a nice elderly looking lady whisks you into the racks of dresses.

"Hello" you say "I'm (you)."

"Hello dear, you don't mind if I call you dear? I'm Mrs. Callahan, I own the shop," she says, bringing you to a section all devoted to your size. You break down crying.

"Oh, dearie, what's the matter?" Mrs. Callahan asks you.

"It's just, I've never had, any pretty dresses, and no one, has ever been, very nice, to me," you sob.

"Oh, it's all right, you pick any dress and I'll give you a great price," she says and smiles at you in a grandmotherly way. You smile slightly back. Okay, maybe it was a bit mean to fool the old lady but if it got the job done, you were fine. You're a pirate now. Take what you can, give nothing back.

"Thank you" you say, graciously bowing to show your thankfulness.

"Dear, don't bow, you're not a man, curtsey." 

"How do you curtsey?" you ask. Mrs. Callahan holds her hand to her forehead.

"Oh dear, I have so much to teach you."

-~¤~-~¤~-

A/n: Okay, I'll continue soon, I'm just so excited to get this chapter posted!


	11. Dancing

A/n: Okay, now I'm in a complete dilemma. Some people want the author's notes and others don't so…er…I guess I'll be going. ;_; *sobs* I do not own nor ever will Pirates of the Caribbean and since I am a poor (REALLY POOR) fic writer I stand to make no profit from this story ;_;.

~¤~

"There you go! You've got it!" Mrs. Callahan smiles at you from the huge clearing in the centre of her house. She's teaching you how to dance! Now, if only you could find some way to get Jack out here…

"Dearie me, I do wish we had a man here, for you to dance with," she says with a look of sadness in her eyes. Your interest peaks.

"Would it matter who he was?" you ask. She smiles.

"Of course not, as long as he can walk, he's fine with me," she says happily. You jump.

"Just wait right here!" you smile and run to the door. On your way out you grasp the round box and race back to the Pearl.

"Jack! Jack!" you sing-song.

"Aye?" he responds.

"I found the most wonderful old lady! You've got to come with me! And I got you a new hat," you say enthusiastically and hand him the box. He looks at you oddly, opens the box, and removes the hat. It's black with a golden thin weave around the edge, shaped just like his old one, but with black and white feathers.

"I love it," he says and kisses you, placing the hat on his head, "Now what were ye sayin' about the old lady?"

"Just come with me, okay? Trust me," you say and grab his hand.

"I already do luv" he smiles. You smile serenely and feel elated.

In Mrs. Callahan's house, she looks over Jack but smiles. He smiles confusedly and looks at you. You grasp his hand again and place your head on his arm.

"Well, I can work with him," she smiles "First; you put your hands on her hips."

"Jack" he says and does what she says. You giggle. She places your hands wrapped around his neck, lifting your chin to look into his eyes, and she takes his hat.

"Hey" Jack complains. You kiss him quickly before she turns back around. He smiles and his patience seems to stretch out a little bit longer as Mrs. Callahan teaches you to dance. Okay, maybe he steps on your feet a little bit and he can't exactly get the last 5-6-7-8 but what is a man without flaws?

~¤~

You both step into the sunshine after graciously thanking Mrs. Callahan for the lessons and head through town to Elizabeth's house. No one mistakes you for being a whore in your brand new dress, a flatteringly low cut emerald coloured long edged beautiful piece of art work. When Elizabeth spots you she rushes outside and makes you twirl. You comply. Jack sighs and shakes his head but smiles.

"I see all that treasure is going to good use!" Elizabeth shrieks. You smile as she ushers you both inside.

"Now that we're back Father has decided to throw a ball at the house, and I want you two to come, but first I have to show Jack his outfit," she says and leaves Jack and you in the living room as she rushes to get his "outfit".

"What's wrong with me clothes now?" Jack asks innocently. You laugh.

"It's probably going to be this huge great affair, and I don't think Elizabeth wants anyone to want to arrest you," you giggle at the look of offence on Jack's face. Elizabeth rushes back in and holds up a suit about Jack's size. Jack stares at it with a look of astonishment; you nudge him in the ribs.

"It's wonderful, Elizabeth," Jack says and takes the suit. He holds it about 6 inches from his body, but Elizabeth doesn't seem to notice.

~¤~

Jack shifted nervously next to you. You know he must hate this kinda stuff but you couldn't just…or maybe you could.

"Don't worry Jack, we'll get outta here as soon as I can get us out," you whisper. Jack looks at you with curiosity.

"Mr. Jack Sparrow and Miss (your full name)" someone announced in a booming voice. People in the crowd gasped as you walked down the elegant stairs, you on Jack's arm. They were probably gasping because Jack was a ruthless pirate but you would show them, he could be civilized and gosh darn it, so could you.

You both reach the bottom of the stairs.

"Mr. William Turner and Miss Elizabeth Swann" the booming voice announced and everyone clapped as Elizabeth and Will gracefully walked down the stairs. As they reached the bottom, you hear Will mutter to Jack.

"I can't breathe."

He put on a brave face and Jack gave him a hearty _smack! _on the back. Elizabeth was in her atmosphere, she was walking around with a jump in her step and a huge smile on her perfectly made-up face.

After the formal announcements and the toasts, the food was finally served. Jack's face lit up as a waiter served him a huge glass of rum. Will smiled at him.

"Thanks mate" he said and took a swig of the liquid. The waiter looked at him oddly, shrugged and walked away. Will shook his head.

"Leave it up to you, Jack," he said with a huge grin. You stare at the meal and begin to drool. Jack laughs at the look on your face and you quickly snap out of it. You take a taste of the green stuff on the plate, next to the only thing you recognized, chicken.

"This is good, try it Jack, what it is?" you ask Elizabeth, Jack gives you a look of doubt.

"Escargot" Elizabeth says, using a very small piece of cutlery. (A/n: Yes, I know Escargot is actually supposed to be eaten by removing it from the shells with your own spoon and fork thingies but that kinda gives it away doesn't it?)

"Isn't that…snails?" you ask, suddenly feeling a little woozy.

"Yes, it's a French delicacy," Elizabeth responds. You hear something pattering against the building and look out the window. It's raining.

"Blech" you hear from the end of the crowded table and see a small boy.

"Oh shush James" Elizabeth hushes the boy with blonde hair.

"I'd 'ave to concur with tha' boy," Jack says, pushing the Escargot away from his Chicken.

"Could Jack and I be excused? I need some air" you smile and grab Jack's hand. He follows you loyally outside.

"Everything all right, luv?" Jack asks worriedly.

"C'mon" you say and take his hand again, slipping off your shoes and pulling Jack into the rain.

"Where are we goin'? Me crew can handle a lit'le bit o' rain," Jack asks as you bring him into the town, rain now dripping off of both of you.

"Relax Jack, I know your crew can handle the rain, but can you?" you start to dance.

"Are ye sayin' I be a wimp?" he asks and crosses his arms, a smile on his face as he watches you twirl around.

"No, you are, dance with me Jack," you say and hold out your hand. He takes it and you both twirl around in the rain, mud splashing beneath your feet, oozing between your toes. You laugh out loud and giggle the rest of the way to the ship.

"Yer wonderful (you)" he says and smiles at you genuinely.

"Thank you Jack, I love you," you say and kiss him deeply.

Inside the ship, you smile as Jack sits next to you on his bed calmly. You start to wonder what Elizabeth and Will are thinking about you two suddenly missing when you notice Jack is shaking.

"What's wrong Jack? Are you cold?" you ask, pull the blanket off his bed, and place it around his shoulders. He's already out of the drenched suit and into his old clothes, new hat and all. 

"No, luv," he says and wraps his arms around you.

"You can tell me, Jack."

He takes a deep breath, looks at you and smoothes his moustache. A grin spreads across his face.

-~¤~-~¤~-

A/n: I haven't written a cliffie in such a long time, I just had too ^_^ 


	12. The high seas

> Jack places a hand on yours and electricity seems to run up and down your arm but you hardly notice. The nervousness begins to gather in a ball in the pit of your stomach.
> 
> "Well, it's really 'Lizabeth's place ter ask but she wants ter know if ye'll be her maid o' honour," he says. You plaster on a smile for him.
> 
> "Sure" you say not-so-enthusiastically. Jack smiles anyways.
> 
> "I'll tell 'er then," he says and heads out. You just couldn't say no. The knot in your stomach unravels itself and you sigh. You sink onto the bed, and get wrapped up in your thoughts. The high seas sure have become boring. Yeah, being rich was great, but what use is it when you're surrounded by water?
> 
> "Oh, luv, I forgot ta mention, I bought a house," Jack pops in and leaves again, without seeing your reaction.
> 
> You stare at the doorway.
> 
> Was he drunk?
> 
> A house? Where? When? The more you think, the more excited you become. A house! Somewhere to settle and build a life. Hopefully, with Jack.
> 
> Maybe you'd been deluding yourself the whole time. Jack's a pirate, lover of the high seas, and the Black Pearl. What was so enticing about making a life with you and a house on the land? A pirate, you remind yourself, how many pirates had you heard of settling to have kids? Kids? Why were you suddenly thinking of having kids with Jack? You shake your head.
> 
> "You should have more confidence in yourself, Mrs. Callahan said you were beautiful, would a woman like that lie?" you mutter to yourself, quietly thinking you sound like a lunatic. You get up and begin to pace around, staring at the floorboards beneath you.
> 
> "One, two, three, four, and five…" you say and twirl round.
> 
> "Er, lass?"
> 
> You spin to see Gibbs.
> 
> "Yes?" you answer. He takes off his hat and bows.
> 
> "I wanted ta properly thank ya for the ring, I 'onestly love it, and congratulations," he says, twisting the new gold ring on his pinky.
> 
> "Well, your welcome Mr. Gibbs," you say and curtsey back "Congratulations for what?"
> 
> "For getting engaged."
> 
> :::::
> 
> You choke and stumble back onto the bed.
> 
> "Engaged? I'm not engaged, who would I get engaged to?" you mutter incoherently. Gibbs has rushed to your side and holds your arm.
> 
> "Well, Jack, o' course…oh no. I haven't done it, he hasn't asked you?" Gibbs breathes out a few curse words and says "Pardon me French, m'lady, but he must've asked you?"
> 
> "No" you say feebly as he feels your forehead and checks to see if his pulse is still normal. The ship suddenly shakes and a wine glass shatters on the floor.
> 
> "Oh no" you murmur and bend down to pick up the glass shards when the ships shifts uncomfortably again. A piece slips out of your hand and scraps your fingers. Two drops of blood splatter against the floor silently and you lick the blood leaking off your finger. Gibbs helps you up again and runs out onto the deck. You rush behind him, stumbling with the waves, and notice how dark it is. A huge crash resounds behind you. Right now, you really wish Jack wasn't the captain, you worry he has to be up here in this weather steering the ship…
> 
> "Jack!" you scream as a flash of lightning hits very close to the ship. You see Jack yell to the man next to him to take the wheel, as he rushes down to you. Gibbs continues up the steps to help the man steer. They pull the wheel against the ships direction when it begins to pour heavily.
> 
> _SPLATTER! KERPOW!_
> 
> You shake as Jack reaches you, clothes thoroughly soaked already.
> 
> "What are ye doin' out her, luv?" he yells over the thunder and lightning, taking you into his arms, and slowly helping you towards his cabin.
> 
> "I had to see if you were okay! You have to steer the ship, don't you?" you yell back as he pulls you closer to the cabin.
> 
> "I have to, it's me ship, luv, I have to protect me crew," he shouts. You dig your heels into the hard wood boards.
> 
> "Then I'm staying with you!"
> 
> "Ye can't! Ye'll be safe in me cabin!"
> 
> "I won't! I'm not safe unless I'm with you Jack!"
> 
> He looks at you. And in the pounding wind, rain, lightning and chaos, you see his eyes staring at you with acceptance and understanding.
> 
> "All right!" he shouts again. Jack and you both double back, Jack swearing slightly as you slip up once, but manages to catch you. After that, he clings a little harder.
> 
> He grasps the wheel from the man, who turns out to be Will, and you hold on to the railing. Will looks at you and then to Jack. He dismiss' any assumptions and focus' on the task at hand. You jump out of the way of the next wave to smash against the boat when your heel slips on the water and you fall, sliding a little ways down. You see Jack jump to action and feel his arms wrap around you, pulling you up protectively. You glance back to see Will steering again. Jack helps you towards the railing.
> 
> "I've been meaning to ask you something luv," Jack yells and places your arms around his waist while he holds onto the railing.
> 
> "Oh yes? And that would be what, would I like a drink of water?" you sputter. Jack laughs and you can feel his heart beat. You laugh too. "Elizabeth is sitting in her nice, warm little cabin, and I'm up here getting soaked to death, because I need to be with the man I love!" you yell. You smile and kiss Jack. He smiles broadly.
> 
> "No, I been meaning ta ask if ye'd marry me," he bellows loudly. Will laughs over the wind. You stare at him for a second.
> 
> "Of course!" you reach up and hug Jack. He hugs you, letting go of the railing and brings you back to his cabin.
> 
> :::::
> 
> "(You)! Wake up! It's the day before my wedding! We must get your dress!" Elizabeth yells at you and Jack. Jack snaps awake with an "Eh?" and you glare at Elizabeth slightly. Here you were, enjoying Jack's arms, his legs wrapped around yours, and Elizabeth just up and decides to ruin this perfect moment? The first word that comes to your mind: Sabotage. And then marriage. You're getting married!
> 
> But sabotage first.
> 
> :::::


	13. Unfinshed buisness, Pt I

> A/n: Shoot! You guys are fast with the reviews! Thank you! So grateful for your compliments and suggestions! I hope I have the Shakespeare quotes right but if I don't, please feel free to tell me what I have gotten wrong.
> 
> :::
> 
> Elizabeth drags you along behind her through the streets. You're in Port Royal, wishing for the ship, and Jack. And a pint of rum. Okay, mostly Jack.
> 
> "I've found the most wonderful little Shoppe that I think you'll love! Of course, I already have my dress, it's home with father," she squeals, bringing you into a small, musty shop. The walls are brimming with wedding dresses in what looks like closets.
> 
> "Can I bring a bird?" you ask absentmindedly as Elizabeth shows you the puffy, magenta dress she's picked out for you.
> 
> "Er, well, I don't think the guests will like that," she says uncomfortably.
> 
> "Oh, but I could bring one of those nice big rainbow ones! Y'know the ones that say whatever you say!" you declare enthusiastically, knowing very well they're called parrots and how much Elizabeth hates birds.
> 
> "I'm sorry (you), but I don't think that it'd be proper," she says and pats you on the head like a youngster. You frown and run to the dresses hiding in between them. You begin to fake sob. The shop's owner finds you curled up in a ball, crying into your knees. She asks you what's wrong. How gullible these people are.
> 
> "Elizabeth won't let me bring a pretty bird to her wedding!" you whine, feeling rather bad but what must be done must be done, and the dress was _atrocious._
> 
> "Oh, dearie me, well…er…birds really shouldn't be at a weddings," the shop owner says. You look up brightly and say
> 
> "Okay!"
> 
> You walk out of the shop, leaving Elizabeth to apologize, red faced.
> 
> :::
> 
> After a successful day (at last you had made Elizabeth angry enough for her to storm off) of sabotage, you explore the nicer side of town. There are tons of beautiful houses and you can't help but wonder where the house is Jack said he bought.
> 
> "Miss (your last name)! Miss!"
> 
> You turn to see a young man rushing towards you, arms waving to get your attention. You stare at him as he rushes to you.
> 
> "Are you Miss (your last name)?" he asks breathlessly.
> 
> "Yes, is somebody dead?" you ask as he rests his upper body on his knees.
> 
> "No, but Miss Elizabeth Swann requests your presence at the Governor Mansion," he says and leads you off to a carriage. On the way you pass the Black Pearl and stare longingly at the dock, hoping to catch a glimpse of Jack. The dock passes slowly and you reach Elizabeth's house. Heading up the stairs, Elizabeth comes to meet you.
> 
> "Jack is already here, (you), in case you were wondering," Elizabeth says, giving you a mixed look of hinting and irritation. You nod and rush into the living room. As you sit next to him, he puts his arm around your shoulder. Elizabeth walks out and hands you your dress.
> 
> "Now you must be here by early morning, both of you," she says, fixing Jack with one of her stares.
> 
> "Where's Will anyways?" you ask.
> 
> "He's out somewhere, I think," she says and stares out the window. You stare down at the dress, picking it apart. Purple frills layered on even MORE purple frills. Ugh. You sigh. Elizabeth turns from the window; you quickly drop the dress and cover your disdainful look with a reassuring smile.
> 
> "Both of you can stay in the rooms you stayed in the last time you visited" she says and walks off.
> 
> "A bit stand off-ish isn't she?" you comment quietly. Jack and you both head up to the same rooms but instead Jack tumbles into your bed. Outside the stars twinkle with joy and dance along the clouds. The crescent moon looks wonderful, basking everything in a pale, white light. You slip next to Jack after a nice, long bath, smelling fresh and peachy. He lets you snuggle yourself comfortably into him and pulls the covers over both of you.
> 
> "Jack" you ask in the darkness. His hands move up your waist.
> 
> "Yes, luv?" he answers, his dark eyes looking more exposed with no kohl rimming them.
> 
> "Where is the house that you bought?" you inquire curiously. He presses his lips against yours, a small moan escaping you and pushing itself into his mouth.
> 
> "I can show ye it tomorrow, darlin'," he says, breaking the kiss, his breath caressing your skin and his scent wrapping around you. Darling? You've never heard him call anyone that before. You burrow into his chest and smile.
> 
> "Jack, were you serious when you asked me to marry you?"
> 
> "I've never been more serious in me life, darlin'. I love ye like the stars love the moon, and the sea loves the land."
> 
> "I love you as much as you love the sea Jack; I love you more than I love the flowers of spring, and the crisp of winter. I'd never survive without you, my world would fall apart." You blush red and Jack smiles, placing another kiss on your heated neck.
> 
> :::
> 
> "Here comes the bride, here comes the bride…"
> 
> You march down the stairs of the Governor mansion, dressed in a gorgeous white dress that trails down elegantly behind you…
> 
> And at the bottom of the stairs is Jack, waiting for you in a tuxedo, looking very well to do but perfect with his dreadlocks and warm chocolate eyes. 'Wedding' flashes through your mind. You join Jack, his arm enveloping you and leading you towards the door. Outside waits a minister and a small crowd. A very small crowd. Sadness strikes you. No father to walk you down the aisle, no mother to sit weeping happy tears for you. But you have Jack. You smile up at him. Not able to take his eyes off you, he stares directly into your soul. A cold shiver travels up your spine.
> 
> :::
> 
> In your sleep, you shiver uncontrollably. Jack stares at your shaking body, surprised after staring at you longingly, your chest rising slowly and sinking gradually. He brings you closer and kisses your forehead.
> 
> :::
> 
> "I can't, honestly. Jack, I can't let you marry her, I love you!"
> 
> You stare. It's Anna-Maria! She rushes from the crowd and breaks the contact between you and Jack. You both reach out for each other but Anna-Maria blocks you, swiping her nails across your cheek. The skin becomes warmer but doesn't bleed.
> 
> :::
> 
> "Calm down, (you), please, I can't stand to have ye scared, my heart's about ta burst," Jack whispers in your ear. You slow down under his gentle pleading.
> 
> :::
> 
> "Leave her alone!" Jack yells, his suit becoming terribly wrinkled while holding Anna-Maria's arms. No one in the audience seems to notice the struggle on the stage or not even care. Jack continues holding Anna-Maria back from both you and him when she suddenly shape shifts into a look alike Elizabeth. She flutters her eyelashes.
> 
> "O Heavy lightness! O misshapen chaos in well-shapen forms! These violent delights have violent ends! And in this herb gives poison residence and medicine power!"
> 
> :::
> 
> You snap awake with an "Oh!"
> 
> "Luv! Are ye all right?" Jack stumbles across his words. You sit up.
> 
> "Yes! Yes! I'm fine!" you nearly yell out of excitement and partly out of horror.
> 
> "Ye had me so worried," he says and pulls you back under the covers. You smile.
> 
> "We have to go to Tortuga Jack, I have unfinished business there," you ask modestly as he takes you in his arms again. You place your hands on his chest, running your fingers across a rather large scar. You feel miserable that you couldn't have helped him.
> 
> "Whatever ye want, luv, just please don't do that again."
> 
> :::


	14. Unfinished buisness, Pt II

Wow! Fourteen chapters! I never thought this story would go so far! Thank you all, you've been my inspiration _(_tears_)_! Sorry, I got a bit nasty towards Elizabeth, I mean, she's really annoying, and since there's no villain anymore and I think this might be the last chapter, even though I really do hate to say it, but I have to clue it up sometime, y'know, everything good comes to an end…

:::

You stare at the mirror in front of you. Horrid pops into your brain as a maid circles around you, fluffing the magenta frills and fixing the little baby's breath stuck into your hair. You feel as if your abdomen is about to explode with this corset on _that_ tight. It took 3 maids to tie it on this morning, and you have a sneaking suspicion your face is as purple as the dress. But, of course, you have to _"suck it up"_!

Flashback

_You coughed._

_"__Elizabeth__ must she wear the corset? I know you're used to them but she's never worn one!" Will asked in your defense. (Yes, he had finally showed up from his gallant and was, luckily, helping you.)_

_"No Will! She has to wear one!" __Elizabeth__ scalded him with a look of absolute fury. He looked to you for reassurance and you gave him a 'please-I'm-begging-you-I-really-need-this-thing-off!' look. He smiles at you._

_"But __Elizabeth__, she can't breath, do you know how angry Jack will be if he finds his fiancée," he puts extra influence on this "dead because of you and your stupid corset?"_

_"No! It's my wedding! You had better suck it up!"_

End Flashback (A/n: whee! Wasn't that fun?)

So now, you were ready. Yes, yes, you were annoyed. You were royally annoyed. Not being able to breath has that kind of affect on a person. Elizabeth ushers you out of the room, risking Will seeing her in her wedding dress to see you.

"You look ravishing Elizabeth, I mean it," you smile at her. She beams at you and nods. The diamonds around her neck shimmer in the daylight and you mentally slap yourself. Why didn't you think of bringing any jewelry? All the treasure you had gathered at Isle de Muerta, you have to have a diamond bigger than that.

"Oh (you), I'm so nervous! I'm worried I'll trip or mess up my hair in some way…" she says and touches her hair "I have to go check it again! You and Jack can head out to the yard!" She runs off to her room.

"Pssst!" you turn around to see Will waving at you from his room. You walk towards him and smile.

"Can you help me with this? No matter how many times I try, I can never get it to stay," he says nervously. You smile reassuringly and help with his buttons, feeling a bit saddened that a man like this is being lost to a woman like her. He really does deserve much more, but you figure he sees something in her you can't.

"Thanks" he says gratefully while holding your hands in his. He stares at you.

"You're going to do great, Will," you try and smile but end up with a half smile, half frown. He nods and paces off.

:::

"Jack," you coo lightly "Jackkkkkkk."

"Yes, luv?" he says and strides out of your room, fully dressed in his tuxedo. You stand back.

"Wow" you mutter. A blush forms on his cheeks as you circle around him. "Oh, Jack, don't blush. You look as handsome as ever." He smiles, revealing his perfect teeth. You sigh.

"Something wrong, darlin'?" Jack asks, eyes full of concern for you. You melt.

"Well, it's an honest miracle to be able to breath in this corset but besides that, I'm just a bit sad," you say and Jack takes your arm, leading you down the stairs.

"Why?" he asks as you walk out into the yard, musicians playing in the corner and chairs filled to the brims with people. You graciously smile at everyone.

"I'm sad that I have to wait so long for our wedding, Jack," you say and watch a smile break onto Jack's face. You both reach the altar.

"Well, luv, if ye want ta have it sooner, ye can, I'd do anythin' fer ye," he says and the guy behind him shoves him towards the other side of the altar while another girl drags you to her side, putting both of you in first position. Right next to the minister.

And queue music.

Elizabeth glided gently down the pathway created just for today and smiled at Will, who was cracking his fingers nervously. Must be some kinda blacksmith thing. Elizabeth finally drifted towards Will and the minister begins.

"We are gathered here today…"

You tune out after that, skimming through memories and jumping on one leg as the other goes numb. But mainly you think about Jack, wondering what he's thinking about at this very moment…

_CRASH!_

You snap out of your thoughts and look behind you. Completely smashed is a table. You look up to see where it came from and see that a window is open above the balcony but no one is there. Jack gives you a worried look but the minister continues to drone on as servants rush to drag the broken table away.

"If there is anyone who can give good reason as to why these two should not be joined in Holy Matrimony, please speak now or forever hold your peace." The minister waited. And waited. And when it seemed like no one was going to speak up he continued.

"Wait!" Someone cried shrilly. You look to the left to see Mariel.

"Mariel?!" Will seemed mortified. Mariel is a girl you know that worked in Tortuga with you one time, when you were on another bar job; she was the, erm, entertainment. She was a nice person, if you could stand to ignore her jobs.

"Will! You forgot…your…things…" she said, handing him a load of random things.

"Uh, Mariel, this is my wedding, you have to go," Will whispers and smiles awkwardly at the crowd. She nods, stalking off. She came all the way from Tortuga to give Will a bunch of stuff he left there…?

"Ah well… if there are no objections?" the minister continues. Eventually he finishes with Elizabeth and Will kissing. You cheer loudly and hear caterwauling from a distance, then the loud whoop's from the bachelor's in the crowd continuing all the way as they run out the door and into a carriage. Won't be seeing those two for awhile…

"Ye like ta go see the house now?" Jack says from behind you. You hug him, just grateful to be able to get the dress off.

:::

Jack holds his hand over your eyes and slowly guides you. You stop somewhere and hear the ocean.

"When can I open my eyes?" you ask Jack, but wonder where exactly he is.

"As soon as I open mine, luv," he says jokingly. You nudge him. He pulls his hand away from your face and you open your eyes. Standing in front of you is the most magnificent house you've ever seen. You're speechless.

"I knew ye'd luv it" Jack says, looking into your eyes. The house is pure white with forest green trimmings, a mango tree in the front yard and the ocean behind it.

"It's perfect Jack, you can even have the Black Pearl here!" you exclaim, running around to the back to see a whole acre of flawless trees and grass. The ocean behind it is huge!

"Hello? Are you the new neighbors?" a lady says from across a black iron fence. Her blonde hair is up in a messy bun and she looks to be about forty. Behind her, there are two boys playing in the yard.

"Yes, we are," you say and smile, walking to the fence. Jack follows suit. The woman looks in doubt at Jack but smiles broadly at you.

"I'm May Delacroix, my husband is inside," she says and wipes her hands on her apron, extending her hand to shake. You take it.

"I'm (your full name) and this is my fiancé Jack," you say friendly, scanning her face. Plump and welcoming, she reminds you of a motherly type, who bakes pies and leaves them on the windowsill to cool off while her children climb trees outside.

"Welcome to the port, suppose we could have you over for dinner sometime? I do wish I had something to give you as a welcome gift," she says regretfully as her children come running up. They both hide behind their mother's legs.

"Oh, that's all right, we'd love to come for dinner," you say with a smile, wishing more than anything she was your mother. Jack bends over to the smallest boy's height and smiles. The little boy comes out from hiding and looks at Jack shyly.

"Say hello Glenn," May instructs him. He looks up from the ground.

"Hello" he says and looks down again. Jack smiles up at you. The other boy stands beside his brother. Both with pudgy faces, you could have sworn they were twins.

"Hi!" the new one says brightly "I'm Jacob! But you can just call me Jake!" Jake smiles at you and then pokes his little brother. You can't help but like Glenn better, his cheeks flushing red.

"How would ye like ta come on a real ship?" Jack says to both of them. They both nod enthusiastically but May flashes a worried look at you.

"Oh, it's all right, we can have them back very soon, but if you don't want them too…" you suggest.

"Can we Mom?" Glenn asks. May smiles and nods. Both boys run to the driveway and wait as you and Jack both lead them to the ship. The crew greets them warmly, showing them all the slight tricks to the Black Pearl. As Mr. Gibbs leads them down to the cabins you turn to Jack.

"That was really sweet of you Jack."

"Ah, it wasn't nothin', what did ye think of the house?"

"It was great! You picked out the perfect house Jack."

"Wowwie!" Jake says from below deck. After a few more minutes they emerge and you decide to bring them home.

:::

"Gee thanks Miss Jack Sparrow!" Jake says enthusiastically as you let him run to his mother.

"Will we see you soon?" Glenn asks you. You smile.

"Of course, I'm sure Jack would love to see you again," you say and ruffle his hair. He smiles brightly and runs to his mother. She waves goodbye while Glenn and Jake chatter about their day on the Black Pearl. You laugh as you head back onto the ship.

"Will we be goin' te Tortuga now?" Jack asks from his cabin, which you had just entered.

"Let's go" you smile and lay on his bed, covering yourself in his warmth. He smiles at you.

:::Tortuga

"(YOU)!"

"Joe!"

"Ya left me with no waitress!"

You smile affectionately at the balding bar owner. He smiles back, forgiving you.

"How are you these days?" he asks, after a hug. Joe's been there ever since the night your family was murdered so you really know him as a type of father figure.

"I'm really sorry for leaving you Joe; I should have told you when Jack helped me, but you'll never guess what adventure I've been on…"

:::


End file.
